Teft Shallan
Teft Shallan is the eldest of three brothers grown up in a small village in Dasos. Of the three brothers, Teft is the only half-elf of the three. He is the son of a human Poli noblewoman and a high-ranking Dasos village priest, while his younger brothers are both of human kind are from a later marriage following his father's death. As the elder son, Teft was raised to continue his father's priestly and medical work, as is the family tradition, while his younger brothers were were to develop as soldiers and hunters in defence of Dasos. As such, Teft's worldview was heavily influenced by religion. Brought up as a worshipper of the Sun God, he became a strong believer in redemption, inherent goodness, and acts of kindness. In his 26th year, however, Teft's step-father and mother were blamed for a series of disappearings and deaths in their village. While investigating the disappearings, they were suddenly imprisoned and executed by the Region's Warlord Tennge, and they were proclaimed to be Warlocks. Though shocked and bewildered, the children were spared and sold as labour slaves in the illegal war led by General Arlan Howl. The brothers remained labour slaves in the war for nearly two years, kept entirely apart. In one losing battle in which Teft supplied the front-lines, the army sent forward a force made up of child slaves to slow their enemy down. One of the children was Teft's youngest brother of nine, slaughtered in front of him. Devastated, and experiencing a newfound rage and anger, Teft found himself inexplicably exploding with unexplained fire and magic, decimating dozens of slavers and soldiers on the battlefield. In the chaos that followed, Teft found his other brother Lhoris Shallan and managed to escape with him. Together, Teft and Lhoris then hid in the wilderness where Teft experienced seemingly random surges of dangerous fire magic. Slowly but surely, Teft gained control and awareness of his newfound abilities, believing them to be of divine intervention... before suddenly, the world turned upside-down, solidifying his newfound belief in himself as a Herald of the Sun. After over year on their own in Daevenfell, Teft and Lhoris join the Resistance after a chance encounter below Tír Annouhns. However, during a conflict within the resistance, Teft and his brother make the choice to leave the group, pursuing their own means of survival. Soon thereafter they meet Krin Mor, the leader of the Morass clan and join them in their search for safety. Searching for the remainders of the Morass clan, the group travels to Lachstein and successfully frees them from their slavery under the March. The brothers also discover two principal leaders in their previous was as slaves themselves, Arlan Howl and Lt. Mallark. Ultimately, Teft and Lhoris are unwilling to forgive them for holding them slaves, killing them in cold blood. Krin Mor and the rest of the Morass clan, however, still see Teft as the strongest member of their group and gives Teft the Sunstone. Teft shares this knowledge with the rest of the group, promising to share the Sunstone amongst them as they travel south towards some unknown hope of an escape from Daevenfell...